Kiss the pain away
by karine
Summary: Buffy came crying to Spike and he try to comfort her.


Kiss the pain away 

Title: Kiss the pain away 

Author: Karine 

Email: dawn_fanatique@hotmail.com 

Paring: Buffy and Spike 

Rated: PG-13 

Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just be sure to give me the credit. 

Summary: Buffy came crying to Spike and he try to comfort her. Spoiler season 6. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the character. They're Joss's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Hey Spike. 

- Slayer. What are you doing here? Ask Spike coming up from downstairs. 

- Patrolling was dump. Though I'll stop by. 

- Oh…. 

- What? Are you busy or something? 

- No! Not at all. Come in. 

Spike wishes he could have pretend he was busy. He hated been so pathetic around her. Buffy get off her jean coat and Spike notice she was only wearing a little top that really shows her skin. He eyes her for a moment then snap out of it and went for the couch sitting so his back was facing Buffy. 

- So, what do you want to do love? 

Buffy didn't answer and neither she came sit next to him. Suddenly, Spike heard sob and he turn around to see Buffy half-sitting on his sarcophagus, her hand in her face. He gets up instantly, his heart breaking inside. 

- Buffy, what's wrong? 

He went to her and stands there, looking at her. Buffy get her hand off her face and chuckle. 

- Everybody is always wondering what's wrong with me! What is wrong is that my life sucks! 

She look up at Spike and at the moment then made eye contact, all he wanted was to take her in his arms and kissed away her pain. But he hold himself and just stood there, looking at her, like an idiot. Buffy break the tension between the two and look away. 

- I mean, first I lost my mother and they're was that bitch Glory that wanted to take everything away from me in the worst part of my life and I end up dead. But that was a good part! I had save Dawn, I was happy; I was finally at peace when my super friend decided to bring me back into this world to "save" me. Now, I got to pretend that I'm okay, I have to play the mother for Dawn and I have to be cheery for Willow. I have to slay and be strong even if the only thing I want to do it's to curl in a ball and cry all day. I'm completely broke and I don't know how I am gonna find the money since I had to be able to keep a job and be the slayer. Which doesn't really match! And the only one I can stand and feel good to be with is a soul-less vampire that I should hate and that eye me when I get my jacket off! 

Spike gasped and looks away for a moment, looking for something to say. 

- You don't have to say anything Spike. My problems don't have solution. 

Spike made eye contact with Buffy again and frowned, worried about her and how he could help her. Buffy look away and starts crying again. It was more then Spike could stand. He grabs her by the waist; take her up to put her in his arms. Buffy try to resist at first, but easily let him do. She put her head on his shoulder and cries silently. He passes his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her body against his. But he couldn't just enjoy, now he had to help. He took her away from him and look in her beautiful wet eye. 

- Buffy, how can I help? Is there something I can do? Anything? 

Buffy chuckled. 

- Your really devoted to me, aren't you? 

Spike takes a moment to answer. 

- Yeah…. 

- I don't worth it… 

- Bloody hell, Buffy! Of course you're worth it! 

Buffy didn't answer, realizing she still had her hand around his shoulder and he still hold her by the waist. Spike realizes it too by the way Buffy was now looking at him. The two of them tense but they didn't move. Spike gazed lowered from her eye to her lips. Her full lips lightly open, all sweet and tempting. He leans in, he tried to stop himself but he couldn't. The second he felt her warm breath on his face he knew he could never go back unless Buffy push him away which she didn't. His lips finally touch hers and his eye slam shut. He couldn't believe he was actually feeling her warm lips on his. He waited for her to push him away but instead she kissed him back. He tastes her lips again and then slowly opens his mouth waiting for her to do the same. At his surprise, she opens her mouth and let her tongue found his. He passes his hand through her hair deepening the kiss while he explores her mouth. He felt so happy, so warm, so completed. This was worthing the whole time he spends mopping at Buffy's feet for her to pay attention to him. This really worth it. She pulled away from the kiss and gasp for hair. Spike takes un-needed breath with her, trying to remove the tension of his body. His forehead was against hers and his eye we're half shut, still in shock from her reaction and what the kiss did to him. Buffy suddenly pull away from his embrace and look in his eyes. All he saw was fear and confusion. She took few steps back. She opens her mouth and close it a couple of time not knowing what to say, how to let it out. Spike knew what was coming.

- Buffy…he start 

- Spike, I can't 

She took one more step back. 

- I'm sorry, I just can't 

She turned around and leaves. 


End file.
